Jacob's Imprint
by Dracojacob
Summary: Tia Stokes is the daughter of Nick Stokes, niece of Mark Lahote, cousin of Paul Lahote, best friend of the pack, and imprint of Jacob Black, the true Alpha leader, but what happens before and after the events that send her to La Push? And what will happen when they find out some things about her such as the fact that What troubles and good times await her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tia Stokes is the daughter of Nick Stokes, niece of Mark Lahote, cousin of Paul Lahote, best friend of the pack, and imprint of Jacob Black, the true Alpha leader, but what happens before and after the events that send her to La Push? And what will happen when they find out some things about her, such as the fact that she can phase too? What troubles and good times await her? Find out…. Please R&R!

Chapter one

Tia Stokes woke up, and automatically got out of bed and went towards her dad's room. She attempted to open the door quietly, but failed. When she realized that her father had woken up, she ran to the bed and managed to climb up his bed with toddler clumsiness.

"Morning, Tia, what are you doing?" Her dad asked, smiling softly at his young daughter. She gave him a toothy smile of her own before crawling up to settle on his back.

"Hi, daddy. I is just going ta' see if you still sleepy. Do ya' have werk today?" She was still learning, but he understood and nodded as if she'd spoken like any other normal person.

"No, not today. It's our day, it's Sunday, remember?" He answered.

"Do you want to stay home today or go out to eat breakfast? I have a little surprise for you afterwards."

"I wanna' go out!" She squealed in delightful surprise when he grabbed her abruptly and gently pulled her off of his back.

"Alright, sweetheart." He got up and told her to wait while he went out of the room and got her day clothes. After they were both changed and ready, he strapped Tia in his car and got into the driver's seat.

They went out to Tia's favorite place for breakfast and when her dad told her that they were going to an animal shelter to get a puppy, she was delighted. She'd wanted a dog for quite a while now, but wasn't sure if her daddy would allow it. After several enthusiastic exclamations of "_Doggy!_" and "_Aww! Puppies_" later, she pointed to a gray and a female white pit-bull with a happy "I vaunt dat ones!"

It was nearly the end of the day as they walked back into the car with Tia cradling her newly named puppy, Lilo; which was inspired from her favorite Disney movie, Lilo and Stitch. Eventually, after some time with Tia cooing and playing with her new pet, Lilo stretched in her lap and fell asleep with Tia close to sleeping herself. Her dad carried them both back into the house when they reached their house.

"Tank you daddy! I love you and my new doggy!" Tia beamed during her brief waking moment, returning the loving smile and hug that her dad gave her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug back before falling back asleep.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I love you too, goodnight." He whispered quietly while he carried her to her room and tucked her in with her puppy in tow.

No more than two hours later, a bang and Lilo's abrupt, loud barking woke Tia up from her slumber with a start. As young as she is, she immediately knew something was wrong and hurried to her father's room, where she had heard the noise. She stopped when she heard strange noises and curses from an unfamiliar voice from the still closed room. When the door opened, she dashed to the side of the wall, opening the nearest closet door before she dove inside to hide herself.

A few minutes later, with Tia waiting and listening intently to those noises, when an abrupt loud noise made her jump with a start before she hears a door opened and slammed shut and suddenly, a nearly deafening silence befall upon them. Scared, disoriented and closed to tears, Tia crawled out from the closet door, she had hidden behind and ran into the room, her tears streaming down her face, her small frame shaking and desperately seeking her father's comfort. But the sight that greeted her was frightening. Splatters of blood were on the floor and the wall, dripping down from the furniture and painting the room with a vivid red color while a bloodied figure was leaning heavily on it. Upon realizing who it was, Tia neared it as soon as possible, immediately recognizing it as her father.

"Daddy? Daddy!" She sobbed, clutching his limp hand. She saw his eyelids slowly flutter and his eyes opened. "Tia," He rasped out, "call... 9... 11…" before his eyes closed again.

Frantically, she searched for a phone, desperate for any way to make the night alright again. The way things were alright before this nightmare.

When she found one, she dialed 911 and before the man on the other side could even speak, she started to ramble. "Daddy tol' me if something happens, I sho' call this numbah." She blabbed, her voice getting all choked up. "Something ish wong with my daddy," She suddenly cried out, her innocent eyes flitting over to her father while floods of tears rush down her flushed cheeks, feeling all confused and just ... _lost_. "He won wake up!" She sobbed, wailing.

"What is your name, honey?" The man asked softly. Yet, Tia hears those strange sounds of '_click_' and '_tick_' from the other side quite clearly.

"Tia Stokes." She blurted out without any hesitation. "Pwease halp! My daddy!" She choked down the receiver, swallowing hard to drown the lump down her throat.

"Is your daddy hurt"? He asked.

"Yes," She squeezes her eyes shut tightly before she whispered shakily. "Blood." something dawned on her and she continues eagerly. "He works wid the CSI. His name is Nick Stokes. Pwease help me!" She was about to lose all her composure, her small hands clutching the phone tightly as her words tumbled out.

"Alright, help is on the way, sweetie." The officer said gently, trying to soothe her. "I'll be on the phone to keep you company, okay?"

"O-tay," Tia responds, feeling a little better.

After a while off still talking on the phone and, those occasional glancing around the room in an overwhelming need to help his father in any way while she sat beside his bleeding form, clutching tightly on his hand. She heard a faint rumbling of some sort from outside and told the man on the phone that she thinks helps is here, feeling relieved. Her dad's friend Warrick Brown called out her name, his rough, loud voice booming around the unnatural silent house and she looked up just in time to see him bursting inside the room.

"Nicky." He breathed heavily when he noticed the girl sitting beside a bloodied figure. Before his eyes focused on it and, they went wide in horror. "No, please no…" He looked ready to cry, and Tia did cry again.

"Come here, Tia." He lifted his arms in front of him, swallowing hard before he tried to smile, for the girl sake. "It'll be alright." Warrick tried to assure her, but he wasn't sure if she'll ever be okay again as a few tears leaked out of his own eyes. Tia stood up and walked away from her father's broken form, into Warrick's arms and began to sob again. She couldn't take it all; the smell of blood, the bleeding figure of her father and something else. Something unfamiliar that filled her senses and before she knew it, she blacked out, losing everything to embrace the cocoon of the unconscious world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark's POV** (_Tia's uncle and Paul's dad_)

I sat lazily on the couch flipping through the TV channels when I hear my cell phone rather rang loudly. Groaning, I grudgingly moved off the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

"Hello, is this Mark Lahote speaking?" A man asks gravely, sounding all serious.

"Yeah, who am I speaking to?" I asked cautiously. I didn't really like talking to people I didn't know over the phone and, it certainly didn't help the matter either when I did not recognize this man's voice.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass," The man spoke. "I am a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department and I am sorry, but I have some bad news for you." The detective cleared his throat uncertainly. "I am sorry to inform you that your brother, Nick Stokes has been killed."

"What!?" I shouted down the receiver. Denial and shock hit me in waves. _Nick couldn't be dead._

"Nick was murdered in his house. It appears that someone tried to rob him and in an attempt to protect his own daughter, he risked his life." Captain Brass said in his grave tone.

I feel my head shaking in half disbelief and half outrage. I had so many question to ask, but firstly, I had to know if anything had happened to Tia?

"Is Tia all right?" I asked breathlessly, worry filling my voice. _That sweet little girl didn't deserve this._

The detective sighed heavily, "Tia's physically fine. Though emotionally that is a different story," Brass responded sympathetically, sounding tired and slightly uncomfortable.

I swallowed hard, trying to get my bearings. Before I found my voice mumbling quietly down the phone.

"When can I come get her?" Getting Tia as far away from that city as possible was my highest priority right now. I wanted my niece by my side and safely away from LA.

"Actually due to certain circumstances with things down here, I will drive her up to La Push. I don't want Tia down here for the funeral because she's only a four-year old." The detective's voice sounded weary, almost like he'd given these kinds of speeches long ago too many times.

As much as I wanted to get her by myself, there wasn't anything I could do, and so I conceded, "Yeah, of course." I agreed reluctantly. Tia had been through enough already and if by missing my own brother's funeral to look after her, I would do it. Nick would want me to put his daughter first, after all.

"I will call you when I am near the territory of La Push. I will see you soon, Mr. Lahote. Again, I am deeply sorry for your loss," The detective captain voiced out his condolences from his part, making my already stinging eyes welling up slightly.

"Okay and… goodbye detective. Thank you for everything," I spoke softly into the phone before I hung up. Pressing my shaking hands to my face as I felt the finality of what had happened sink in and helplessly trying to stop the grief. Yet, a single tear managed to escape from the corner of my eyes, uncontrollable.

Paul walked towards me grinning, "Hey dad."

"Hi Paul," I replied distractedly, sighing quietly.

"What's wrong with you, Dad? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He questioned, looking at me critically. I could tell he was trying to joke around, but he really look concerned.

Clearing my throat, I explained what had happened to him whilst battling with the tsunami of emotions within. "I just got a phone call about your Uncle Nick. There was a burglar in the house and Nick was murdered." I hear Paul inhaled sharply at this. "Nick gave me custody of Tia and, she is coming up here to live with us."

"Oh my god!" He breathed out before he begin speaking at the top speed, sounding highly distressed. "I am so sorry dad! How is Tia doing? What happened?" Paul asked, his voice saturated with concern, worry and anxiety over his cousin. I think I could even see his hand shaking from my peripheral vision.

It would be testing to repeat what I'd just learnt, but pushing the grief aside to mourn properly later, I replied, "Apparently Tia found Nick and called the police. The doctors say that she is traumatized by it all and she will need time to properly heal."

Paul nodded his head sadly and looked out towards the window when a howl broke through the night. I sighed and looked over to Paul and told him, "No shifting around Tia. The last thing we need is to have something supernatural in her life right now. The less she knows the better." I told him wisely.

Paul shook his head in refusal and took off out the door. My son has always been headstrong and stubborn, but hopefully he would take what I'd said straight to his heart.

And undoubtedly and hopefully, to his mind as well.

**Paul's P.O.V**

I phase into my silver wolf form before I even neared the rims of the forest area, "I can't believe my uncle is dead and my four year old little cousin Tia is coming to live with me and my dad," My thought was for all to feel as I approached Sam.

"S'up boss!?" I asked our alpha, Sam, my loud bark echoing around us.

"Are you okay? Sorry about your uncle," He spoke in condolences, his voice lacing with sadness for a brief moment before moving onto business "And we have new two members of the pack."

Glad for the opportunity to be distracted I took it in with both hands, "Who and who?"

"What the hell is going on?" The two new members asked, appearing all of a sudden.

"This is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara," Sam said in his authoritative voice, replying to my question.

Our current alpha continued, "Jacob, it is your birthright to be alpha," sounding as though Sam was offering to step down.

"Um, Sam I don't want to be in a pack and I don't want be to an alpha," Jacob said hesitantly.

"Alright, I guess I am alpha then," Sam conceded, before turning to me as I felt my thoughts turning towards Tia and Uncle Nick.

"Paul are you okay?" Our leader asked in worry, the topic of alpha well out of his mind. His thoughts showed me that much.

"I don't know, Sam," I admitted whilst spotting my brothers looking at me in concern. "I think everything is starting to catch up with me."

"It will be okay, Paul. She will okay. She is a tough cookie," Sam said, remembering when he first met Tia. She is two and he's giving her Baby Penguin Pink.

Smiling as I witnessed his flashback, I voiced my gratitude, "Thank you, Sam,"

"How old is she again?" Jared asked, coming in front of my sight.

"She is four years old." I clarified fondly. Yet, the tremors in my voice betrayed the hint of sadness that was lacing it quite artfully.

"Four." He mulled it over for a moment before he continues, still looking thoughtful. "She is little and to have seen all that…" Jared remarked, his thoughts sending out waves of sympathy.

I smiled grimly for a moment, "Yes, she is a sweet little princess."

"She looks like a Disney princess." Jared countered.

"Yes, she is," I replied, seeing the others nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER- 3**

**Brass's P.O.V**

I thought it would be a good idea to bring Tia to her uncle's house. It would more than likely be too much for her to handle going to her father's funeral.

Sitting beside Tia's hospital bed, I waited for her to wake up. She has been asleep since she was brought to the hospital a couple of hours ago.

Catherine had been sent back to the house to retrieve Tia's stuff for me, this way I didn't have to take Tia back the house to get her clothes. All of a sudden, I hear the door open and I looked up to see Catherine standing at the entrance.

"Hi Catherine," I greeted her in a mere whisper with a small sad smile. "Did you pick up her stuff?" I continue with the same tone so I wouldn't wake Tia up.

"Yes," She nodded once, reciprocating the same gesture before she continues. "I did. Her clothes and her other stuff are in some boxes in my car." She paused for a moment, her eye's fly to rest upon the sleeping girl on the bed and she smiled slightly. "Did you know that she has a puppy? I brought it with me," She slowly near the bed until she's standing right next to me and staring down at the girl. I raised my brow at her questioningly, seeing that, the topic of the object is not with her."It's down in my car," Catherine whispered in response as she put Tia's backpack next to the bed. I nodded before I went back to my original position.

A soft whimper came from the bed and I look up see Tia beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, her long eyelashes gently fluttering for a moment before she groggily turned her head to see me sitting next to her. "Tia, are you okay?" I ask her softly, my hand flitting up to brush her hair from her forehead, feeling relief and concern battling within the core of my being.

She shook her head slightly, but didn't answer me. I looked at her, worried.

_The doctors didn't say anything about her not being able to talk. __I thought to myself, musing.__ Was she too tired or just __simply__ upset?_

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask her kindly, hoping to get a verbal response.

She shook her head and asked, "No, where is Lilo?" she demanded, her voice all crocked from sleep. "I want my puppy and my Wolfy!" It was barely audible. All the while, Tia stare down at her hands, solely focused on them and not making eye contact, acting like I wasn't even there in the first place.

Looking down at her bag Tia just noticed it, looking at the toy within. And, it was then something dawned on me.

_She wanted her toy wolf._

I reach down and unzipped her bag, pulling the wolf out and placed it just next to her elbow. Immediately, she snatch it up and held it closes to her chest, clutching at it tightly, almost as if it was her lifeline.

"Catherine, can you see if you can get the puppy?" I requested politely to Catherine, turning my head around to see her watching the kid with the same worried, but bemused look. She immediately nodded her head and walked out of the room to get the puppy.

"Tia, I spoke to your Uncle Mark and we are going to drive up La Push tomorrow so you can see him," I told Tia, watching her closely. But all I get was silence in return. I sighed when I get no response from her, so I continued, "You are going to stay with him for a while."

She barely nodded her head and looked out of the window. It was as if she wasn't truly there with me. I put my hand over Tia's, and gave hers it a reassuring squeeze, "I need to go see the doctor really quick, but I will be back soon. Okay?" Still no response.

Getting up from my chair with another tired sigh, I went outside into the hallway to find her doctor standing at the nurses' station, I notice him filling out Tia's chart. I walked down the lane and come to stand beside of him.

"Doctor?" His head immediately shot-up and see me standing beside of him. He nodded for me to continue. "I have a couple of questions." He nodded once again, gesturing with his free hand me to continue.

"Something is wrong with Tia." I begin slowly, my right hand reaching up to run it through my hair in frustration. "She really isn't talking and not responding to any questions I ask." I shook my head at this, suddenly irritated. I look up and hear my desperate voice pleading to the doctor. "It's like she doesn't think I'm there," I choked slightly before swallowing hard to dispel the abrupt lump that have suddenly formed in my throat.

"I can go check on her now with Doctor Hadley. She partners with the hospital to help certain patients here since she is a psychologist and specializes in children." He told me. I nodded vehemently as he walked past me. Walking to the nearest waiting bench, I plopped down heavily upon it, feeling the turn of events catching up with me, making me feel heavyhearted and miserable, suddenly clueless and just... lost. After a minute or so, Catherine comes to join me, slowly placing right beside of me as we both waited patiently for the doctors to come and inspect Tia again.

Waiting in the hallway with Catherine, I shared a slightly fearful look with her as both doctors went into Tia's room. They explained that it would be easier without us in the room to distract her from their questions and exams. It would be pointless to expect a positive outcome, we could only hope for the severity to be minimal.

It had been over an hour before I got up to pace the hallway with annoyance and anxiety.

Catherine also grew anxious and started to tap her foot quickly against the ground, seeming impatient as well. Finally, the first doctor come out and head straight up to me. I immediately started to bomber him questions, too much anxious to even wait for him to speak up. But he held his left hand up, palm facing me and effectively shutting me up. "Good news is that she is fine physically. Seems to be in relatively perfect health for someone her age," he explained to us. I instantly got my back up now that the good news was over.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Catherine asked, looking as apprehensive as I felt. I hadn't noticed that she had got up to stand by my side, making me jump a little at this. Her eye's fly over to give a '_What's wrong with you?' _bewildered look. I shook my head at her, feeling my cheeks flaming up and look back down, embarrassed.

The head doctor continued with the explanation, "Physically she is fine, however, mentally and emotionally is a different story. Doctor Hadley is still in there with her. You have that the mind is more easily affect than the body in these situations; it tends to take longer to heal. She found his body after he was murdered."

To expect her to not have found Nick, at one point or another, as we had would be too optimistic "Oh," I mumbled thoughtfully.

Doctor Hadley walked out and came towards us. She explained to us that, "My professional opinion is that Tia is severely traumatized by finding her dad's body after he was murdered. She isn't very responsive or talkative, but that is normal for someone in her situation. In my past experience with working children like Tia, it takes time to heal. She will need a stable environment and people around her that love her and are patience. She will also have to go through the different stages of grief, but those will require much patience because she is traumatized. You need to understand that she isn't going to wake up one day, completely back to normal. This will take time. She will most likely cry easily, as well as get angered by mostly wolf and puppy is the important thing she at reminds her of her Dad, so she will mostly always have it with her."

"I am going to take her to her guardian after she gets released I'll make sure to tell her uncle that. Thank you, doctor," I said to the Doctor and walked into Tia's room to see the puppy lying on Tia's lap.

Three hours had passed after the talk and I was signing the release papers. Knowing that the team is about to come to pay a visit to Tia soon.

As predicted, the team walked into the room a little before we were getting Tia dressed. Each team member went up and told her good luck in La Push and to call them if she needed anything.

After everyone said his or her part, I knew that I needed to get Tia ready for the long drive we had ahead of us. As Warrick began to walk over to me, I turned to the four-year old still unresponsive girl "Tia, we're going to be going to La Push now."

"Hey man, I think I'll go with you to La Push. I want to make sure that Tia is taken good care of."

"Okay" I replied, watching slowly, but attentively as Warrick walked over to Tia.

"Tia, honey I'm here for you. Know that matter what time of the day or night you call or text me and I'll answer. I am coming with you and Brass to La Push okay? He said, and she nodded with a withdrawn looks, looking all detached.

Kneeling down to eye level I speak to Tia "Can you get ready?". She just nodded, walked into the bathroom and came back wearing her pajamas, which Catherine must have had packed in her backpack that was now in the girl's hand.

She was clutching her wolf to her chest. And, suddenly a memory played in the forefront of my mind, smiling fondly when I remember how she had called it Wolfy in that high-pitched tone of hers.

And, somehow, I know that she's going to be fine.

Not today.

But eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

**Brass's P.O.V**

After a very long discussion, it was decided that Warrick was coming with Tia and me. Climbing into my car, we made our journey towards La Push. I was driving the car while Warrick was messing around with his phone and Tia sat on the back-seat in her booster-seat.

From the review mirror, I could clearly see that Tia was holding her stuffed wolf close to her side and looking quietly down at her puppy in the cage, seeming all thoughtful and silent. I sighed heavily, shaking my head slightly when Warrick turned around to throw me an inquiry look and focused on driving.

When we finally reached_ Susanville_ in California after driving for eight hours, Warrick finally had had enough of sitting still inside the car and doing absolutely nothing at all.

After hearing his complaint of _'I'm bored'_, _'This seat is too straight and stiff'_ and the famous _'I'm hungry'_. I decided to take the exit for the city and headed straight towards a motel to stay and get some rest.

Although they'd munched on snacks during the trip, I doubted it would be enough "Are you guys hungry or thirsty?" There were many fast-food outlets in sight as I continued towards the motel.

Warrick was the only one to respond to me. I looked around to see Tia still looking at Lilo, withdrawn and unnaturally quiet as always. Pulling into a random restaurant, I ordered food for us as Warrick and Tia took Lilo out for a walk around the parking lot. Tia was slightly happier as the energetic dog enjoyed its temporary freedom.

And, that was a huge relief for both Warrick and me.

After getting the food and loading, everyone's back in the car and we headed straight towards the motel. We took some time to find it, and had been fortunate it was called_ Super 8 Susanville_ with the large neon sign atop the reception building, and finally pulled into the parking lot.

Getting out, I noticed Tia grab her backpack from the back-seat, slinging it over her shoulders before reaching out for the puppy cage. Locking the car, I put my hand at the small back of the girl and lead the way for the entrance. After a few minutes of checking us in, it appeared that Tia was free and looks relatively relax into the place with that we rented one room with three beds. Two single beds and one pull out bed from the wall. Pulling down the pull out bed from the wall, I watch as how Tia went over to plop quietly down on it, staring intently into her lap where her puppy rested equally quiet.

When we all order for our meals and having it, we all retired to bed quite early.

In the morning after we have our breakfast, I checked us out and got into the car and drove through California.

**12 hours 11 mins. later**

When Tia heard a howl from Wolfy when they reach Uncle Mark's house and somehow, it made her feel safe.

The car pulled up to a house and Tia turned to Uncle Rick, "Uncle Ricky," He hummed in response. "Where are we?" She asked in a confusion, having not recongnize the house at all.

"We are at your Uncle Mark's house sweetie," He said as Mark and Paul walked out of the house.

Rick got out and helped the young child out of the car "Hi, baby girl," Mark called out fondly as they came closer.

"Hi pumpkin," Paul greeted Tia with a wave.

Ricky handed her to Paul, who picked the child up.

"Hi!" He waved once at him before he begins. "You must be Jim Brass and you are?" Mark asked the man in question, looking quite interested.

"Warrick Brown, Tia's godfather."

They began to take Tia belongings and booster seat from the car and into the house while Paul carried the little girl as they approached the house.

They walked into the house and sat down with Paul promptly holding her in his lap.

"Are we going to leave soon?" She asks him, a little confused and upset while realizing this.

"Rick and I are," When he notices his little cousin frowning unhappily at this. So, he quickly hurried to reprimand this. "But Tia you are staying here with your uncle and cousin. But we will visit and you can call us, night or day," Brass explained kindly as they all promptly got up, almost as if they'd been waiting for him to speak this as a farewell gesture.

Tia didn't like that they were leaving and ran and hugged them, starting to cry. As the tears were threatening to fall, they all come forward to hugged her, "I love you," The four-year old sobbed.

"We love you too baby girl," They all voice out in unison, tightening their arms around her small figure.

"Bye-bye Brass, Bye Ricky," The orphan called out with a small wave when they all begin to file out of the house.

"Bye, T-T, call us," They said before their car pulled away.

"Hey!" Paul crooned softly at her, wiping her fallen tears. "It's okay pumpkin. I've got you." Paul voice held promise as he scoop her back up in his arms gently.

"How do you know Pauly?" She asked him sadly, rubbing her teary eyes with her small fist. _How could everything be okay?_

"Because I know it'll be." Paul murmured and Tia throw her tiny arms around his neck, sniffing in the crook of his collarbone while Paul rocked them softly.

"Come on, we'll show you your room," Mark said to her with his hand touching her back one for a second.

"O-tay," She replied in a gargle tone with her head on Paul's shoulder.

"A Princess needs a room," Her uncle said as they walked to her new room.

She'd never stayed over before and looked around as Paul carried her in the room.

The walls are a pretty pink and the ceiling was a sky with Disney princesses, most are Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty.

She loved Rapunzel, and her bed was entirely themed Rapunzel.

Oh, the irony of the situation.

"I love the room! Thank you!" She said with a smile gracing her pretty face, which is, unfortunately, quite blotchy at the moment.

"You're welcome, Princess," Mark replied back with his own warm smile just as Paul kisses her forehead softly.

She started to fall asleep on Paul's shoulder, who was soon putting her down on the bed.

"I think she needs a nap," Paul whispered softly, gazing down her petite form while he tucked in his cousin, safely.

"I think she needs clean PJ's too," Mark said in equal volume, admiring both of his kids with equal joy and sadness.

Uncle Mark helped his niece into her new pull up and PJ's before she got into bed, Lilo soon lying down next to the child.

And then, they both left the room quietly, letting the kid slipping into the unconsciousness world.

But not before turning to sneak a peak at her sad, innocent face while the soft rays of the moonlight shown through the parted curtains of the window, illuminating the darkened depressed room with its light just before the door swung shut in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER- 5**

**Mark's P.O.V**

After Tia fell asleep. I and paul silently, but quickly walk out of her room. Upon reaching the living hall, I slowly turn towards my son.

"Thank you for calming her down, son," I said to him gratefully, smiling slightly at him. Upon seeing it, he didn't hesitate to reciprocate back, nodding back softly.

"Anytime dad," He whispered back, his tone rough with a slight ting of sad, but his eyes glimmered with warmth. Before, he suddenly averted his eyes and began shifting his weight from one foot to the other, seeming awkward and uncertain. "Well, I think, I'm going to bed," He murmured quietly, lifting his hand to wave once at me before turning his body. "Night, Dad." He muttered. "Got patrolling in the morning" Was all he said before he was off like a bat out of hell.

Chuckling while shaking my head at my son's antics, I walk to my room to call out the night as well.

Next day in the early morning after eight, I walk down staircases to head straight for the Kitchen, thinking for a head-start at fixing some breakfast for Tia and Paul.

I was in the middle of placing the already sizzling French toast on a plate, when I hear a loud howl from outside.

_Sam. _ I thought to myself in confirmation. _Might as well tell Paul to get up._

But before I could even contemplate about turning and fetch for him, I hear the sounds of heavy footsteps paddling down the staircases and sure enough when I look up, Paul was walking down the staircases, rubbing his eyes lazily with his fist.

"Morning, Paul" I greeted him with a slight nod. Slightly shock, his head shot-up to notice me standing beside the kitchen stove and give a slight nod back at my way as he reaches the last landing.

"Morning, Dad" He murmured politely when he reaches for the Diner table while I reach over to place the plates over the top. He picks up the toast, raising it up to his mouth. But before he could take a bite, we hear another howl penetrated throughout the walls of our house. He tipped his head back and yelled. "I'm coming, Sam."

Panicking, I waved my arms in a hushing manner, looking at the staircases for any sign of the mop of blond hair. "Shush!" I put a finger on my lips, my eyes wide in alarm. "Tia is still sleeping" I whispered in a hush tone, scolding him. Paul's head whipped towards me and cringed when he sees me.

"Okay sorry!" He apologizes before he stuff his face with the toast while hurriedly backing towards the back door of the Kitchen. "Bye!" He waved with a whisper. Before, he turned for the doorknob and was out with a "See you later!"

But not before hearing this.

"Paul!" Upon hearing the urgency of my tone, he pauses before he sharply pivots around with a raise brow, as if to say_ 'What?_'. "Don't forget we have an Elder meeting today." I told him. " we have to be there."

He nodded, his forehead ceasing in a smooth line and he gave a mighty swallow before he replied back.

"I won't." He give me another nod before he was off with a final wave. "Bye, Dad!" He called out softly.

"Bye, son." I whispered to nobody before I turned towards my breakfast.

_**Two Hour Later...**_

I heard two soft paddling of footsteps coming down the staircases and I know without a doubt which one is Tia and which one is puppy steps.

Smiling to myself, I got up from my seat near the T.V set, lowering down the volume before I turned to see Tia rounding the corner, her small arm curled tightly around her Wolf toy while the other one scratch her small head, looking still sleepy and groggy with her puppy in her tow. "Morning, baby girl." I greeted her with a soft smile when she looks up and see me standing in front of her.

"Hi, Uncle Mark," She said shyly, ducking her head down, her hand coming down to wrap around her toy and crushing it tightly against her chest while the puppy happily trudged forward to nuzzle my left ankle with its little nose. I bend down to scratch the back of its head gently and chuckled when it licks my palm. "I think Lilo needs to go out," I look up when Tia softly told me, standing beside of me while she look down at her puppy with a look akin to fondness. I nodded in approval, smiling at seeing her looking so innocent and just... _Tia._

"I will." I said as I begin to walk towards the door with Lilo hot at my heels. But before I could walk out of the door, I turn to look over my shoulder. "Why don't you wait for me in the Kitchen, dear?" She nodded and vanished down the hall. I brought Lilo outside and for a little while, we both to and fro across the lawn before we head back inside.

When I walk back inside, I heard the sound of the T.V and as I walked in the living room, I see Tia seated on the couch and watching _Blues Clues._

For a while, I simply stood on my spot, content in watching Tia staring intently on the T.V screen and looking as happy as she should be. Like a normal Tia should. But I guess, she must have sense someone's presence in the room because her head whipped around to see me and jumped nearly a foot in the air. Hurriedly, she reaches for the remote to switch it off and begin apologizing profusely, standing up from her place while she does so. "I'm sow-wrrry!" She begin stuttering. Adorably, I might add. Amused, I just watch. "I jus' vanna is... just going ta' see... if-if... I-I shoo- show was on... sow-wrrry" Hands wringing, tendrils of blond hair nervously getting twisted and curled around one forefinger and anxious, embarrass and frantic eyes looking everywhere but at me stood Tia on her spot. I sighed heavily, smiling at the still nervous looking girl who was now fiddling with the front of her top and walked forward until I come to stand in front of her.

"It okay, sweetheart." I said softly, not wanting to distress the already jittery girl more than she already is before I continue. "Breakfast is ready," I said with a suggestive nod towards the Kitchen while reaching down to take her small hand in mine, tugging gently on it when I veered us towards the Kitchen.

"Where is Pauly?" She ask me after a long moment of silence on her part while I reheat her breakfast. I turned from the stove to look at her seated form on our Diner table and smiled warmly.

"He is with his friend," I told her before I turn back to turn off the stove and with the help of spatula, I lifted the toast from the pan and place in on the plate, which was resting beside the counter. I placed the spatula in the sink along with the still hot pan before I pick up the plate and turned around to sit beside her, placing her breakfast in front of her "He will meet us at the beach." I paused before I blinked down at the girl beside of me. "Tia, do you want to go to the beach?" I ask her slowly, watching as her face turn confused and thoughtful.

"Weach?" she asks me, blinking down at her glass of chocolate milk before she looks up at me. "The one wid muddy and sandy and 'ots and 'ots of water?" I chuckled when she emphasises with her hand how much ' _'ots and 'ots of water'_ is she getting.

"Yes, Tia." I told her amusingly. Before I mimicked her hand gesture. "Beach," I corrected her and continued. "With a _lots and lots of water_," I murmured with another chuckle when she bounce a little on her spot, her litting up at the prospect of going to the beach.

"And muddy?" She questioned.

"And muddy." I nodded.

"And sandy?"

"And sandy."

"Tank you for foody," She looks down to trace the rims of the plate with her pinky finger, hr cheeks reddening.

Again, I chuckled before I bend down to peck on her blushing right cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie."

If possible, she reddened even more.

So, with another laugh, I decided to leave the poor girl alone for a while and get ready for the day.

After some time of helping Tia getting ready for the beach, we drove ourselves to our destination and parked the car in the parking lot before we head out.

After putting Sunscreen Lotions or she calls it her magic potion, we went for the Beach and upon noting the restraint expression, I knew that she wanted to play in the water.

"Can I go play in the water?" She ask me, looking up at me to give me her pleading look. "Pweaseeee," She begged.

"Yes of course," I told her while I rubbed more sunscreen on her.

And before I know, she ran straight into the water, her blond hair flying behind her as she let out a shrill sound of amusement for the first time in very long days.

A sound of laughter.

**Paul's P.O.V**

Me, Sam and Jared patrolled with the rest of the pack before we reach the cliff that was overlooking the beach. Suddenly, something went off in my mind like a bulb and I waved to the guys before phasing into a wolf form and hurrying off towards the beach.

Near the rims of the forest, I phased back to human form, changing into my clothes before jogging towards the spot where I could see my Dad was seated, staring straight ahead at the calm waves of the ocean, his forehead scrunched up a little and looking all thoughtful, all aged up.

I quietly settled beside of him, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms across them as I mimicked his position.

And, it was then I noticed a small figure playing at the outer circle of the beach.

_Princess._

"Paul?"

Startled, I jumped nearly a foot in the air before I whipped my head around to see Dad staring right at me.

"can you watch tia?" He asks me, looking hopeful and tired. I give him a nod.

"Of course!" I said immediately without any pause. "I will." He nodded at this before he moves to stood up. He looks ahead of him, at the still playing form of the Tia before he speaks up.

"I'm sorry. But I forget Lilo back at home," He said sheepishly, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. I give him a '_Ahh'_ look before I begin grinning up at him. He noticed it and shot me glare.

But it only made me grin even wider, if that was even possible.

Shaking his head and muttering incoherent words under his breath, he walked away, leaving me all alone with a playing sis.

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence behind my back and turned to see Sam standing behind of me, staring straight ahead into the wild ocean with the rest of the back behind his back. I stood up when sam motioned for me to get up and walked over to the water with Sam and the rest of the pack trailing far behind of him.

"Having fun there, pumpkin?" I ask Tia, who pause in a mid-splash before she turned to see me standing just a few feet away from her with Sam right beside of me.

"Yes," She said shyly, blushing when she saw Sam. I grinned, noticing the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the pack and turned slightly to gesture at the man beside of me.

"Tia?" I begin, smiling warmly when her eyes flitted up to look back at me. "Pumpkin, this is my friend Sammy and Sam?" I turned to the Alpha of the pack, gesturing to the kid in front of us when he turned to look at me. "This is my little cousin Tia," I said.

"Hi Sammy," She said with a slight bashful smile, waving hesitantly.

"Hello Tia," He said with a nod, smiling back at her sincerely.

"Now, that we are done with the introduction part," I say slowly, walking at a snail place towards my sis and smiling slyly when she looks back at me with an alarmed look. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" I didn't wait for her to reply before I all, but pounce on her with a playful growl, smirking when she let a loud shriek of surprise when I scoop her up in my arms and plunge us straight into the depth of the water. After some time of splashing each other and, getting completely drenched from head to toe, she jumped over a wave when I splashed her back and laughed together when I pick her up to tow us back to the beach. Deciding it's enough of the day.

But when we reach the dry sand, I felt Tia freeze in my arms.

Looking up, I see a group of people circling the area of the place, standing in such a way that it's a possibility that they all were watching us having a water fights not-so- a few minutes ago. I smiled when Tia wiggle in my arms, sliding down before her feet's touch the dry surface of the ground and hurried to hide behind of me, clutching the back of my wet shirt in her tiny fists.

"Shh!" I make soothing noises when I felt her trembling from behind of me. I turned around, bending down until I was kneeling in front of her and wrapping my arms around her. "It's okay, pumpkin." I told her calmly, nodding when her wide, innocent eyes shyly lifted to stare back at me. Thinking that another round of introduction is a must in this situation, I pointed at the first figure while watching her. "This is Jared, Embry, Quil," All of them wave back quite enthusiastically when Tia look past my left shoulder at them before she quickly averted her eyes down, her hands reaching up to play with the front of my collar. "Jacob," I continued with a smile upon noticing this. Tia's eyes flew up once again and she blush when she notices him staring straight at her quite intently. "And, Emily," I finished with a quite sigh as I wrapped my arms around her small and wet figure. She snuggle deep into my embrace and making me smile before I continue. "Who is Sammy's girlfriend and Jacob's Dad Billy, Quil' grandfather and Harry Clearwater."

"Where is Uncle Mark?" She ask me nervously, still fiddling with my collar.

"He is over there," I said with my thumb jerking behind my shoulder before wrapping it around her once again, "Waiting to go home. He has Lilo with him," I told her matter-of-factly and she beamed at me.

"Oh, O-tay," She said with a small nod and watched as I pick her in my arms and lead us back to the parking lot. The whole lot following behind us. Once we all reach our home and get changed into something dry and fresh. Tia watch as I sit down on the couch, bitting down on her bottom lip quite anxiously. So, I opened my arms wide for her and chuckled when she all, but dive into them, clutching at my arms as she pulled them closer to her, wriggling on my lap before she gets all comfortable.

Looking up, I saw Jacob seated at the opposite of the room and wave back once at Tia. Yet, something his expression was off.

Like he was glowing or something.

And his eyes.

Sort of glittering or something as they stare back at my sister.

_He look at Tia like he just imprint on her._

And, as soon as I thought this through, the whole house shook with my _loud_ growl. But fortunately or unfortunately, Tia either didn't notice it or was unaware of this because she didn't make any show of getting alarm or worse, scared by my reaction.

Yet, it didn't stopped from glaring viciously at the men before me.

But he pretends as if he didn't notice it.

Or choose to ignore it.

"Hi Jay." She said with a small shy wave at him. His eyes sparkled at this before he reciprocated back.

"Hi Tia," He said softly, smiling lovingly back at her and waved back.

I started shaking upon seeing this, not liking this _at the least._ Now, alarmed and noticing this, Tia turned in my lap to place her small hand on my cheek. "Pauly, are you okay?" she asks me, her eyes worried and confused.

I stop shaking immediately, remembering the promise I made with my father.

_No shifting around Tia. The last thing we need is to have something supernatural in her life right now._

I sighed heavily, placing my hand atop hers and squeezing it gently with my own. "Yes," I told her, feeling as she relax in my lap immediately. "I am okay, Princess."

"Good," She said happily, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and hug me tightly for a minute or two before pulling back to kiss my cheek.

I hug her back as tightly as I could before pulling back to shower her face with feather kisses, making her giggle.

I hear a sound in front of me and I smirked when I recognise it as a growl from Jacob's side.

"Jay and Pauly?" She pulled back from me to look back at Jacob, whose whole demeanor softened the second she acknowledged him. "Can you help make me some toast, pwease?" She ask as she moved off from my lap, sliding down before she stands in between us, looking from one person to the other.

"Yes of course, Princess." I told her with a nod, standing up.

"Yes of course, love," Jacob murmured tenderly as he followed my suite.

And, once again, the whole house shook with my growls.

And, this time, Tia look around in an adorably confusion look while Jacob stares down at her softly.

Still choosing to ignore me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, hello, guys?! What's up?**

**So, this is the 6th update of '**_Jacob's Imprint_**'. **

**I know, that its been so long since I update but... uh, well!**

**Tell me how's it? Bad? Good? Anything! It really keeps me going.**

**Review please. If possible, that is.**

**And, I dearly hope you'll like it.**

**Now, I'm off!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

Chapter- 6

Paul POV

I made Tia- my sweet princess some food before we walked into the living room where we watch some movie. Tia's one of the favorite, My Neighbor, Totoro- the older one not the Disney one. While Lilo lay down right next to us on the floor.

After the movie finish, Tia turned to her side and look up at me. "Tank you for foody, Pauly," she said sweetly. I smiled down at her, opening my arms wide for her as an invitation. "And Jay, and watchin' movie with me." Tiny, soft, warm arms wrapped around my neck as she climbed into my lap, nuzzling her cheek in the crook of my neck. "Can I have Juicy orange, pweese?" She requested softly, squeezing her arms around my neck pleadingly, hugging me to her. I shot a smug look over to the boy, who was seated just opposite to us and seething quietly in his seat.

"Of course, honey," I told her softly, tickling her ribs, making her laugh before I gently pried her arms from my neck while I got up from my seat. I throw the universal 'I'm watching you' sign over Tia's head at Jacob, who only responded by smiling too sweetly at me.

It only took me less than a minute before I was back with her orange juice in her Disney Princess Insulated Sippy Cup, designed for the first years.

Tia bounces slightly in her seat when she sees me holding her drink, approaching her. I smiled as I placed the cup in her tiny, outstretched hand, glancing up to look at Jacob, who was busy watching her intently, a small smile gracing his lips. "Tank you Pauly" she exclaimed enthusiastically when she nearly jump of her seat to hug me. I laughed as I hugged her back, minding every pressure of my arms. I subtly hear a growl from the other side of the room but I ignored him.

"You're welcome, princess" I said, ruffling her hair, making her giggle while I round the couch to settle down beside her. I pulled her onto my lap, playfully clawing at her shirt before I gave her raspberry kisses in her belly. She laughed joyously while I grinned down at her and I hear a faint sound of another growl aimed directly at me. Before I knew what was happening, she was off my lap, making me blink stupidly at the place in my lap where Tia was previously reclining just seconds ago.

Blissfully disoriented and confused, I look up to see Tia standing in front of Jacob, gasping in-between her giggles while he glared murderously down at me.

"What the hell, man?" I hissed quietly at him, my eyes shifting over to Tia to see if she sees it. But she was still trying to regain a control over her laughter, too oblivious to anything around her.

"Thank you, Jay." Her laughter comes to a halt as she bit down at her bottom lip quite bashfully, and... was that a blush I notice crawling all the way up her slightly plump cheeks?

"You're welcome, love" Jacob murmured gently as he smiled down at her, his brown eyes started to shimmer while he watch her with a fond look. And, I growled uncontrollably when he bend down to try and hug her to him. But she hastily sidestepped him to run to my side, wrapping her arms around my right leg while she tried to hide behind me. I smirked at Jacob, who looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Tia," He apologies quickly, his tone sad and slightly hurt at her rejection. "I don't mean to scare you. Can you forgive me? Please" Jacob said pleadingly, his tone and demeanor all sincere and apologetic.

"It o-tay, Jay" Tia said quietly, peaking from behind my leg and giving him a small, shy, forgiving smile. In return, Jacob beamed at her happily, finally relaxing in his stance.

~~O~~

As the movie ended, I got a text from my dad.

**Elder Meeting. Requested pack at Billy Black's house. Bring Tia and Lilo along with you. And, don't forget to bring her toys for her to play, and those movies. It's a long meeting. And, please, don't forget the diaper bag, and some snack's for both her and Lilo, son! Her sippy cups for Tia, too. See you soon, son.**

I rolled my eyes at his message. Before I send a response in written via message.

**Okay, I will Dad.**

I look down at the form nestled just beside my right arm and notice Tia fast asleep. I felt my lips curving into a crooked smile when I see she was holding her toy wolf close to her chest, crushing it tightly to her. Or the name she loves to call that toy wolfy with Lilo lying right next to her left foot, fast asleep as well.

I move to get up from my seat, getting ready to grab stuff's for Tia. Movies, snack's, toys and Sippy Cup filled with her favorite orange Juice, all things packed away neatly in a duffle, carry bag. Water bottle with a pair of pull ups, and Wipes, and Disney Princess Sling Bag Slumber Set all put away in her bag.

But when I shoulder it on, I almost went tumbling down to the floor.

Swallowing whatever self-pride and ego I had in me, I called out for the one person I'd rather not see at this moment.

"Jacob?"

I called out hesitantly, seriously thinking that he would ignore me entirely, just to get things even between us. But, I was all the more astonish when the person in question walked over to me, his eyes questioning yet dramatically alit with amusement and curiosity as they racked my now sagging weight under the pressure of the bag in front of him.

"Can you," I wince at the slight crack of nervous in my tone and clear my throat before continuing, "... help me with these?" I shrugged my left shoulder lightly, grimacing as the straps of the bag pierced the skin there as they slid down the place softly. "As much as I don't want to ask but... pretty please?" I nearly whimpered in pleading, my voice and eyes beseeching.

"Yes," He said, chuckling at my expense. I narrowed my eyes threateningly at him but didn't speak. "Of course." He come forward and makes to grab half of the stuff from my heavy arms, making them lighter and slightly free. I huffed in relief and nodded sarcastically at Jacob, who broke into snickers at my antics. We went out first to deposit the stuff in the car before we back inside to pick Tia and Lilo.

I walk over to Tia and carefully, without jostling her, scoop her up in my arms. "Be careful!" I hear Jacob hissed from some footsteps to the right, slightly far away from us. Yet, I heard him clearly. "Make sure to not wake her up," I rolled my eyes to myself but didn't make any move to acknowledge him comment. Or warning, if I want to be moreprecise. Once we were out, not before making sure if the doors are locked properly, Jacob helped in opening the backseat of the car door while I put Tia in her booster seat.

After making sure we've got everything, we both got in, and I drove to Jacob's house while Tia slept peacefully right next to the Lilo with Jacob seated in the passenger seat right next to the console.

When we finally pulled up to the Black's curb and parked, I turned to look at Jacob with a thoughtful looks.

"Should we leave her in the car?" Jacob decided to speak up. But I immediately shook my head at this, appalled. "Or bring her in here?" Again, I shook my head at this alternative, slightly scared.

"I really don't want her to meet any of the members than is necessary." I told him sincerely.

Jacob only quirk his brow at me in a questioning way. Before he continued very deliberately and hesitantly.

"Or she could sleep in my arms?" He proposed as slowly as he could, watching me warily as I went stiff in my position.

For a long time, I gazed at the house in front of us with rage, disbelief and utterly disgusted, my eyes slightly unfocused while my mind produce every possible and rational theory as to why Tia shouldn't be staying that close to him. Much less even be in the same vacancy of him.

Because,

A: He is a werewolf. Just like me. But much more of a threat because the ultimate Alpha male of the pack, being an ancestors grandson.

B: He is unstable. AH, well, so am I. But he all the more because well, see above.

And C: I don't like him.

There!

All the ultimate rational theories.

I said it.

But then, I notice the lurking shadows of the people, who are standing or present behind that wooden close door.

The Elders and The pack.

And, I released a resigned sigh.

For Tia.

For my sister.

"Hold her in your arms, Jacob." And, with that low murmur, I got out of the car and walk over to her door. The door opened with a soft, low click and I bend down to notice the sleeping form of my cousin.

I gently unbuckled her seat, taking care not to wake her up before wrapping my arms tightly around her in case would be fall from my arms. With other arm, I tried to reach for the bag but a russet, tan hand snatched it up before I could even touch the fabric of it.

I look up to see Jacob putting it over his shoulder. But his eyes were solely trained on the sleeping human in my warm embrace.

His eyes swiftly turned to focus on mine.

"Thank you, Paul." He mumbled, his eyes shifting again to land on Tia and they softened.

I sighed quietly. Knowing that there's nothing now for me to break this.

He is her imprint.

And she is his.

And there's nothing in this world which could separate the two of them.

It's a never ending bond.

Tia's his imprint.

Jacob's Imprint.

**~~O~~**

**Please tell me how it?**

**And, review. If possible, that is.**

**Thank you!**  
**Until Next Time,**

**Dracojacob's ;)**


End file.
